epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jake MultiSuperVids/AWC VS Mythbusters. Epic Rap Battles of ERB Hype
I had this idea the other day in an ERBP call, and quickly put it into affect as I thought it would be a nice celebration battle and unofficial prequel for the ERB Season 4 premiere. Hopefully you guys enjoy this little fun project, and wait for later in this week for the penultimate battle of MSRBoC. See you around! :) The Battle (Adam in Bold, ''Jamie in Italics)'' 'AWC:' Yo, Myth-ball-busters, get ready for some prattle, I'm here to get your opinions on some ideas for rap battles! So prepare your little tests, but be as quick as you can, Because if you dare attempt to piss me off, I'll try and get you banned! 'Mythbusters:' Well, we've got a few minutes, ''but you'll regret you mentioned,'' All these awful ideas, 'time to teach this Ass Wiping Cunt a lesson!' Let's get this over with, so you can run back to your annoying friends, We'll blow your shitty ideas outta the water like we do mannaquins! 'AWC:' Alright, now that you're here, hear this first idea of mine: Season 4 will TOTALLY open with Tobuscus VS PewDiePie! Just think, two internet icons I just happen to like, They better fucking do it, or dammit I'll go on strike! 'Mythbusters:' Wait, what? No! You surely can't be serious, Using two random YouTubers in a battle?'' You're delerious!' ''Besides, don't you remember? Peter said it wouldn't be done, Supported by Lloyd's tweet saying people as themselves would be none! Why can't you just be satisfied with Felix's cameo Season 2? You seem to ignore the fact that ERB actually grew, Be satisfied with them as guest stars, get your ideas adjusted, Calling this a wrap soon, 'cause that's one bad myth BUSTED! 'AWC:' WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW an you possibly disagree? Nevermind, it's fine, because I know what they'll do for Number Fifty! That's right, a popular cartoon crossover being re-run, Peter Griffin VS Homer Simpson will OBVIOUSLY be done! 'Mythbusters:' Jamie, I think this guys got a couple screws lose, Are you retarded? How in the WORLD will they do those costumes? Putting cartoon charcters in a battle's got to be your worst theory, '''Plus the fact that it's been said: ''IT'S NOT FOR THIS SERIES! Isn't it past your bedtime? 'I'd rather this kid get going,' If it makes you feel better, they might do MacFarlane VS Groening, We're the experts of bad ideas, ''so 'take it from us, that plan blows'' That battle's not even good for fanmades, and please, don't try it at home. 'AWC:' GRRRR! That tears it! You gays don't know at all! I'll be sure to file a complaint after I get Hitler VS Limbaugh! Here's my final prediction, and don't fucking dare contridict me, I will see Cameron Greely play Link before the Season 4 finale! 'Mythbusters:' Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore ignorant, You clearly just proved you don't listen to your creator worth a lick, Get it through your thick skull, you caps locking prick, Cam's not ERB worthy, and Link can eat dicks! 'Grant Imahara:' Alright, guys, take a breather, this geek'll handle the rumor, And calm this angry fan who's taking too seriously good humor, What's been said about Link could have been nicer, but hey, at least, If you want him and more Cam, you'll have to accept VGRB. 'AWC:' AH! FUCK YOU ALL! ALL FANMADE'S ARE WORSE THAN CANCER! MY, UH, FRIEND WORKS FOR ERB, SO I KNOW ALL THE ANSWERS I SENT MY DEACTIVATION REQUEST IN, I'M GETTING TOO FLUSTERED AND TO THINK, I WANTED YOU GUYS TO FACE THE GHOSTBUSTERS! 'Mythbusters:' Note to self: Do an episode about rap battles and teen rage, I agree, hey, shouldn't we go check that pressure gage? * Explosion heard in the background Oh well, and hey, did you hear that last little bit? No, Adam, I doubt we're relevent enough for that battle of wits, Come on, Jamie, think about it, great minds think alike, True, that suggestion HAS gotten over 10,000 likes.... Even if we that internet kid showed up and got burned, You could say we tested that last myth, ''and we've found it confirmed! Category:Blog posts